


Green-Eyed Monster

by unpocowboys



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpocowboys/pseuds/unpocowboys
Summary: Kieran gets jealous when Mary-Beth won't stop talking about her favorite new author.
Relationships: Kieran Duffy & Mary-Beth Gaskill, Kieran Duffy/Mary-Beth Gaskill
Kudos: 18





	Green-Eyed Monster

Before Mary-Beth found her big break for her first romance novel, she spent every moment reading the top sellers in the genre. Her favorite books were by Simon St. Claire, and he was coming to the bookstore she worked at. 

She couldn't stop talking about it, how excited she was. In preparation, she would read excerpts from his books to Kieran, who would eagerly listen for her sake.

But the more she read from the books and fawned over the writing, especially the characters, Kieran felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach, a surge of insecurity. 

The week leading up to the author signing, dinner had been fairly quiet, uncomfortably so. Mary-Beth would try to start conversations about how excited she was to meet her favorite writer and share her own romance stories, but all Kieran would do was grunt or nod. It made her feel like he wasn't interested in hearing about what she liked and enjoyed. But she knew that wasn't true, because he seemed to squeeze her tighter each night in bed. 

The night of, Mary-Beth insisted that Kieran come out and meet the author as well. He rode Branwen into Saint Denis and walked into the bookstore. What he saw horrified him. 

His wife was standing there, smiling and laughing with the man of the hour. Kieran's eyes narrowed in on the man's hand on his wife's back, slowly sliding downward. He wasn't an angry man, but seeing how he held her pushed Kieran to be something neither of them recognized. 

"My WIFE and I will be leaving now," he snarled, grabbing Mary-Beth by the wrist and pulling her out the door. Once they got outside, she was livid. 

"How DARE you embarrass me like that! What has gotten into you?" Mary-Beth demanded.

"Me? What about you?" Kieran growled. 

"Well, I thought I brought my kindhearted husband, but I haven't seen him all week. Apparently I invited an ass from the barn instead!" she shot back. 

Kieran was stunned into silence. Mary-Beth stood with her arms crossed, eyes glaring at him with a cutting edge of cruelty. She was a sweet woman for the most part, but she had her moments. This took the cake, but it was because he knew he deserved it. 

He didn't cry, but he was close to it. He cleared his throat and said, "Yer right. I'll...see ya' at home." 

Before Mary-Beth could say anything to stop him, Kieran hopped on Branwen and galloped away. She called out for him, but he did not return. Though she went back inside to try and enjoy the rest of the party, she couldn't stand knowing he was at home alone and not beside her. 

When Mary-Beth got home, she found Kieran sitting in front of the fire, not saying a word. He was slouched over, his hands on his face, just staring at the crackling flames. Mary-Beth carefully planted herself beside him. She expected him to wrap his arm around her, but he still didn't move. 

"Kieran?" Mary-Beth nudged. But still no answer came from the man. She placed a hand on his back, rubbing it in circles the way that Mary-Beth knew made him melt into her touch and open up to her. Kieran loostened up a bit, but was still silent. 

"Sweetheart, please talk to me," Mary-Beth pleaded. 

"Nothin' to talk 'bout..." Kieran sulked. 

"Oh don't be like that. You've barely talked to me all week and then right as I could land a book deal, you suddenly explode? It's not like you." 

Her words were sharp, but the touch of her hand on his back was still soft, coaxing him to open up. "I ain't like the way that man been hanging 'round you." 

Mary-Beth looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He looks at you like he's a wolf outside a sheep pen." 

"That's nonsense."

"Oh yeah?" Kieran challenged. "A good-lookin' man next to a gorgeous little woman like you?"

It suddenly dawned on Mary-Beth what was bothering Kieran. "Kieran, are you...jealous?" 

Kieran chuckled. "'Course I am. I spend each damn day thinking being married to you is just a dream. That I'll wake up, the same lonely mutt I was before." 

"Oh Kieran," Mary-Beth softly said, "you know I love you. I'd never leave you." 

Kieran nodded. "I know, but seeing his hands on you, I saw red. Ain't proud of it, but those men you talk about in them books that you read n' write sound a lot like what he look like."

Mary-Beth had to laugh. "I would NEVER want someone like Simon St. Claire to be my lover." 

"But—"

"Listen," she interrupted. "Women always think they know what the perfect man should be. They just sound good on paper, but I know for a fact a man like Simon couldn't make me feel that way in real life."

"Well, that makes me feel better, but do you at least understand why I acted like a fool? What if some little filly touched me the way he did to you tonight?" 

"I guess I'd tell her to take her filthy hands off of my husband..." Mary-Beth murmured. 

"Mhmm, see?" Kieran smirked. "Even though that won't happen, it'd still make ya' feel bad." 

"Oh, quit putting yourself down!" Mary-Beth demanded. "Some day some woman will be starin' at your ass and I'll have to intervene."

Kieran grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Lord help that woman."


End file.
